


it hurts (I still love you)

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [27]
Category: South Park
Genre: Breakups, Cheating, Heartbreak, Multi, mentions of drinking, other characters may be included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: The events that unfold after both Broflovski twins suffer through heartbreak
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Kylie Broflovski (OC)/Kendra McCormick (OC), Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889





	1. Chapter 1

“You called me out here at 11 when I should be sleeping right now, this better be good,” Kylie had grumbled.

For whatever godforsaken reason, Kendra had woken her up with a phone call asking to meet her just down the street from the party she’d been attending instead of sleeping herself.

It was a school night, everyone should just be sleeping and leaving Kylie to sleep so she wouldn’t think of killing someone the next day because of it.

“I’m sorry. God, Kylie, I’m so sorry,” Kendra whispered.

Fuck, she was crying.

“What happened?” Kylie asked, stepping closer.

But the blonde only stepped back. “I slept with Nichole.”

Kylie felt her blood run cold. “You....what?” she spat.

“I’m sorry-“

“You- you fucked Token’s girlfriend!? You fucking cheated on me!? Tonight? You called me out here to tell me that?”

This was the one person she trusted the most out of everyone, with everything. And now there was this.

“Kylie, I’m sorry-“

“Don’t,” the redhead interrupted, already backing away, “I can’t look at you right now, okay? Don’t contact me, don’t come near me, got it? We will deal with this at any other time, okay?”

Kendra knew she deserved this, and nodded. “Okay....”

Kylie turned and walked home, finally realising she had tears streaming down her face.

What a shitty night this turned out to be.

.........

Kyle wasn’t having it much better either.

You’d think nothing bad would happen when you start a poly relationship with two of your friends who you fell in love with.

Turns out, there was.

They both dump you, in a time difference of seconds, one after the other.

He wasn’t going to sleep at all.

He had heard Kylie earlier on, grumpily answering the phone and grumbling as she headed out.

But he also heard her come back in, and that she seemed to be crying as much as he was.

Kyle decided there was no way either of them were sleeping tonight.

Wouldn’t hurt to find out what’s wrong.

He went and tapped lightly on her bedroom door. “Wanna talk about it?”

“.....why the fuck not, come in,” she replied.

Kylie was actually just sprawled out on her bed, but she budged over to let him sit.

“So, Kendra cheated on me with Nichole. She called me out there to tell me.”

That.....sounded like the shittiest thing ever.

“Does Token know?” Kyle asked.

Kylie nodded as she sat up. “He texted asking if I’m okay, I said I feel like shit, he feels the same. But what happened to you? Looks like your night went shitty too.”

“They both dumped me.”

“.....no fucking way.”

“Yep.”

“What, at the same time?”

“Yep.”

“Why.”

“I don’t know, they never gave a reason.”

“Horse shit,” she growled. “That sucks.”

“So does getting cheated on,” Kyle replied.

“Agreed.”

She sighed. “I mean, I’m gonna take her back eventually, but not for a while.”

“....why?”

“Why would I take her back?”

“Yeah, after she cheated on you.”

“Because I still love her, simple as that,” Kylie shrugged.

Kyle sighed. “Yeah.....I still love them too.”

This was gonna take a long time to get through.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendra drank too much.

That was hardly an excuse, but it was true.

She knew the party was a bad idea, Kylie told her that in the first place but didn’t try to stop her, just said that she may regret it in the morning.

And wow, did Kendra regret a lot after half an hour locked in a bedroom with someone else’s girlfriend.

She came to her senses and realised what she’d just done: cheated.

“Shit....I gotta tell her.”

She would have thought Nichole would oppose her on this, but she just went to tell Token.

Kendra was going to regret dragging Kylie out this late, but she added it to the list.

And she deserved it, she knew she deserved to feel like shit but it still hurt.

She went home with her heart crushed and guilt consuming her.

Knowing she deserved all the pain and regret she got.

She found Kenny, her cousin, still up and in the living room.

He looked as bad as she felt.

“What happened to you?” he asked her.

“I cheated on Kylie,” she sighed.

.........

Kenny didn’t want to end it with Kyle.

The ginger was undoubtedly his closest friend and he had been thrilled when he found out his feelings were reciprocated.

So what was the problem?

It was not the relationship, everyone had agreed on it and there was no problem.

Except....

Well, there was doubt.

Everything seemed to go bad for him.

Kenny knew it could be a lot worse, and at least with Kendra in town someone remembered his constant deaths.

He was convinced it would end in tears, and he didn’t want Kyle to get hurt.

He thought that at least if he broke it off, then at least Kyle would still have his best friend.

But he still hated doing it over text.

And he did anyway.

Kyle’s response was: ‘I fucking hate you, don’t fucking talk to me.’

So yeah, guilt settled in hard.

.........

Stan was going through a similar situation to Kenny’s.

He always seemed to get consumed by the darkest thoughts when he drank.

And these ones had been around for a while now.

About Kyle.

He deserved better.

Better than this, better than who Stan was.

So he thought he should let him know.

Via text.

Which was shitty, he’ll admit, but better than showing up in the middle of the night and not making sense.

Kyle blocked him in response, after various angry messages.

Guilt settled in fast, he regretted it.

He cried himself to sleep that night and thought of Kyle doing the same.


	3. Chapter 3

“You....you cheated on Kylie?”

That was a shocking admission.

Kenny knew how much Kendra loved her girlfriend, so it was a slap to the face to hear this piece of news.

She sighed again, and nodded. “Yeah....I slept with Nichole, and felt so racked with guilt I called Kylie out so I could tell her face to face.”

The whole thing, a massive shock.

“Hang on, you slept with Nichole? You cheated with someone else’s girlfriend?”

“Oh my god, I don’t want to have this talk right now-“

“Kendra you fucking cheated, of all the stupid shit you could have done.”

She crossed her arms. “You hate Kylie.”

“......what does that-“

“You hate her, Kenny, so why are you standing up for her?”

“I don’t hate her.”

He didn’t.

He didn’t think he did?

“Everyone knows it, you make it clear by the way you seem to judge her whenever she’s here,” Kendra pointed out.

.....okay, maybe he did.

But no one deserved to get cheated on.

“You still cheated on her,” he shot back.

“Yes, thank you for reminding me,” she rolled her eyes, “and what about you? Why are you up in the middle of the night?”

Caught.

“I broke it off with Kyle....”

At least then she backed down. “Sorry.....fuck, I keep fucking up.”

“You didn’t know.”

She ran a hand through her hair. “I’m going to bed, if I die at least I’ll go to hell. If not I’ll see you in the morning.”

........

Stan got his bedroom door slammed open the next morning.

It worsened his headache.

“Get up, dumbass,” Stacy demanded.

Stan decided right then that he hated his cousin way more than usual.

“It’s time for school, and don’t go by the bus stop. You’re walking to school with Kenny and Kendra,” she went on.

“Why?” he asked.

“Kendra cheated on Kylie, Kenny dumped Kyle like you did. So now Erica and I have to make sure you and the other shitheads don’t do anything else to upset them.”

The words didn’t register until Stacy had went stomping off downstairs.

Kenny had also broken it off with Kyle.

Oh shit.

This wasn’t good.


	4. Chapter 4

At the bus stop was Stacy, Kylie, Kyle and Erica.

Forced to walk to school for the foreseeable future was Kenny, Stan and Kendra.

“Are you actually still mad?” Erica asked Kylie.

She shrugged. “It comes and goes, but I have to make her wait. I’m getting even eventually.”

Stacy agreed with that. “What about you, Kyle? Any plans for revenge?”

“I just want to stick in at school and forget all about it,” he replied.

“Whatever you want to do. People cope differently,” Erica said.

He smiled at that. “Thanks, I wasn’t sure if it was too harsh or something....”

“Hey, nothing is too harsh, okay? Except for murder, that’s technically too far.”

“It is definitely too far, thank you,” Kylie cut in.

“You’re only saying that because you blackmail an entire police station,” the brunette rolled her eyes.

Kyle laughed.

Okay, yeah, they were pretty great company to have.

.........

Stan was not having a good day.

And he knew Kenny and Kendra weren’t either.

It was their fault for fucking up beyond repair, but it still hurt like hell.

“Well.....Kylie says she hates me but she wants to make it work, but I don’t know how fucking long that’s gonna take,” Kendra sighed.

“At least you still have a chance, I’ve lost my best friend,” Stan sulked.

Kenny elbowed him in the side. “We both lost a friend, dude.”

“To be fair, they always were closer in a way,” Kendra shrugged, “with that whole Super Best Friends thing and all.”

“Okay, whose side are you on right now?”

She rolled her eyes. “My own, dumbass. I fucked up, you fucked up too. We’re all responsible for our own mistakes, okay? And I don’t want to lose her over this, and she doesn’t seem to want that either.”

“Hey, neither of us wanted to lose Kyle,” Stan argued.

“And look what happened,” Kendra sighed.

It was not looking good.

At. All.


	5. Chapter 5

“Token’s asking if he can sit with us at lunch,” Kylie said.

“Okay, I’m not saying I don’t like this idea, but why can’t he sit with, you know, ‘Craig and Those Guys’ still?” Stacy asked.

Kyle resisted a laugh.

“Because they want to talk about getting revenge on Nichole and he isn’t interested in revenge, just getting even. He and I have similar ideas,” Kylie shrugged.

Erica groaned. “Please? I said I wouldn’t kill her, on purpose.”

“Oh my god- if I find out you did anything I swear,” the redhead warned.

“Now I know you’re still hung up on here,” the brunette grinned.

She deserved the kick in the shin she got.

Stacy rolled her eyes. “Dumbass, we knew that already. Kylie wants to get even so she can stay with her without having to think about what happened with-“

She got a kick next. 

“I don’t ever want to hear that name again,” Kylie said.

No wonder.

“Are you okay?” Kyle asked, cautious.

She sighed, and nodded. “I will be. As long as I don’t have to see her for as long as possible. Anyway, let’s get to class.”

Erica and Stacy knew it was better to not ever bring up Nichole again.

Not until the situation was cleared, at the very least.

....... 

“Oh god,” Kendra muttered, instantly wanting to die.

“Have fun with that, we’re gonna go,” Kenny replied unhelpfully.

He dragged Stan along with him as Nichole of all people approached Kendra.

“Hey,” she smiled sweetly.

The blonde honestly couldn’t believe this was happening. How the hell could she cheat on Kylie with her?

“So we’re just going to act like nothing’s wrong here? And both our relationships haven’t been thrown to the fucking rocks?”

Nichole sighed. “Come on, we can still be friends, Kendra.”

“I’m not interested, all I want now is Kylie, okay? That was a one time thing, a regrettable one time thing, you agreed that was it.”

“It was your idea to come clean about it.”

“We didn’t have much of a choice, did we? It was cheating, people were obviously going to notice us going into and leaving the same room together,” Kendra snapped back.

She was tired, life was too short for this shit.

Although, she had no idea how long her life was going to be with this constant death nonsense.

She walked away from Nichole, and flipped her off when the other girl called out.

She was so fucking done.

Meanwhile, Kenny and Stan safely made it to class while avoiding a certain trio of North Park girls their ex was hanging with now.

“Should we have just left her like that?” Stan asked.

“Trust me, she wants to handle it alone, I can always tell,” Kenny waved it off.

“.....do you think we could ever get him back?”

Wow.

That....was a harder question to answer.

“I.... I really hope so, man.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kendra wasn’t going to eat.

She couldn’t, she could afford to get something, but she didn’t want anything and she wasn’t hungry.

If anything, she wanted to bash her head against the table hard enough to either knock her out or kill her.

Kenny couldn’t force her to eat, but he could make sure she didn’t try to hurt herself.

“Quit it, you know that even if Kylie’s mad at you she’ll come over here and make you stop,” he warned.

That’s what got her to quit and just rest her head on the table. “I fucked up.”

“I know. We all did.”

Stan slid into the seat beside Kenny. “Are you gonna eat anything?” he asked Kendra, the only one without something.

“No,” she muttered.

“I wouldn’t bother,” Kenny didn’t look too concerned.

.........

Kylie noticed, of course she did.

Kendra wasn’t eating. She never ate if something bothered her enough.

The redhead wondered if she was the cause of this one.

“If you’re gonna give her something, just do it,” Erica said.

“I never said I was going to,” Kylie argued.

“I know, but I know you,” the brunette replied gently. “If you want I’ll get her attention for you.”

The redhead did consider it, but ultimately chose to unblock Kendra’s number to text her.

‘Do you want something to eat? I brought spare, as usual’

She sent another right after.

‘I still love you, I hope you know that. I need some time to get even but I don’t want to break up’

Hopefully that was enough.

........

Kendra felt her phone buzz in her pocket and at first she thought it was Nichole so ignored it.

Until it buzzed again and she just couldn’t ignore it.

Kylie had unblocked her number.

And....yeah, she still loved her.

She didn’t want to break up.

Also, now she felt hungry.

‘I wouldn’t mind, if that’s okay?’

........

Kylie resisted a smile as she kicked a paper bag across the room to Kendra’s feet.

“She’s eating it,” Erica confirmed.

That was a relief to hear.

Token came and sat with them as planned. “Hey, Kylie.”

“Hey. How you holding up?” the redhead asked.

He shrugged. “I’m okay as I can be. I saw Nichole trying to talk to Kendra earlier, but she just walked away and flipped her off.”

Erica muffled her laughter.

“Yep,” Kylie muttered, grinning.

“Nichole wanted to forget the whole thing and not let either of us find out,” Token went on.

“I’m not surprised at this point,” she rolled her eyes. “Are you still interested in getting even?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think I’ll take her back for a while longer,” he shrugged.

“Fair enough.”

“There’s a party next week, if you want to get even then.”

Kylie thought about it. “Nichole won’t be there, will she?”

“She’s grounded and not invited,” Token replied.

“I’m fine with that, sure.”


	7. Chapter 7

Kylie only texted Kendra once more before the night of the party.

‘I’m getting even, and we’ll be okay after that. Love you’

Kendra read it, and she didn’t reply, but she smiled when she read it.

.........

Kenny was staying in, he didn’t want to go to the party in case he ran into Kyle and got his ass kicked.

You never know with the Broflovski siblings.

He saw Kendra on her way out. “So, Nichole is crashing the party. And Kylie’s there, and I have to be there to make sure no one tries to kill the other.”

Kenny raised an eyebrow. “You really think Nichole would try to kill Kylie?”

“If she goes near Token, yes.”

“.....good luck then.”

“Thanks, I might be back late if I don’t die.”

And she was off on a mission.

Kenny texted Stan. ‘If you’re at the party tonight, watch out. Sounds like Kylie AND Nichole are gonna be there’

.......

Sometimes, Kylie wondered if the universe was actually out to get her.

The last person she wanted to see was Nichole, but that’s who managed to track her down before she was even in the house.

At least that’s where the party was, if it happened inside there would be way too much attention.

“We need to talk,” Nichole said.

Kylie crossed her arms. “You can guess why I probably don’t think that.”

She sighed. “I know you’re mad about what happened with Kendra and I-“

“Of fucking course.”

“-but this is a really stupid thing to do for getting even.”

The redhead raised an eyebrow. “Token won’t take you back, you know that? The whole night was your idea, because the two of you had a fight, and you decided to drag more people into it.”

“That’s not what happened-“

“A lot of people have been able to confirm it, and you knew Kendra would never do anything unless you actually managed to get one over on her alcohol tolerance,” Kylie shrugged. “I guess I’m just glad you didn’t kill her.”

Nichole didn’t say anything for a moment. “If you really love her, why are you doing this?”

The redhead sighed. “Because hours before she called me out to say she cheated, she said I was the only one she’d ever need. And it felt like that got thrown back in my face, okay? Token and I came up with the idea of getting even and I told Kendra I’d be with her again after that, and she agreed, okay? None of this is your business because you’re the one who started it.”

She had nothing to say anymore, and Kylie knew that.

“Your relationship was over the second you had the idea to have a revenge hook up, and I just want to fix mine.”

Nichole was left outside and alone.


	8. Chapter 8

“Was this awkward for you at all?” Kylie asked later.

She was ready to go home, she did what she came there for.

“Not really. I think it would be if it was with someone I was closer to, I mean I see you as a friend but not a close friend, if you know what I mean?” Token said.

Kylie nodded. “Yeah, don’t worry, same here. Nichole was questioning me before I actually got inside, though. I ended up telling her what Kendra told me.”

“Fuck, is she still out there?”

The redhead pulled back the curtain a tad and looked out. “I don’t see her, she probably went home or she’s waiting outside the room to kill me.”

He sighed. “I can’t tell which of those is the worse option.”

She laughed. “Okay, I’m risking it. I’m gonna get Kendra.”

“Is she here?”

“Yeah, I told her it would probably be shit with you since I found out I’m a lesbian yesterday.”

“......I don’t know if you’re kidding,” Token said at last.

“Well, thanks anyway.”

.........

The next day, news spread alarmingly fast about Kylie and Kendra.

“Nichole leaked it yesterday,” Stacy rolled her eyes.

“Can we beat her up now?” Erica asked.

“I already said no,” Kylie shot back.

The brunette grumbled, but she didn’t bother to retaliate.

Meanwhile, Kyle was working on something.

He texted two numbers with the same message: ‘We all need to talk, okay? If you want to make it work with me you’ll come to Stark’s Pond after school, or I never want to see you again’

It worked, like he hoped it would.

Stan and Kenny both showed up.

Kyle asked, plain and simple, why he’d been broken up with twice in the same night.

And he had to admit....

They were complete fucking idiots.

But....

Kylie never stopped loving Kendra.

And he never stopped loving Stan and Kenny.


End file.
